Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update
Back to Downloads Back to the Home Page While I will not be updating this every day, nor will I put everything on here, I figured you might find it interesting to see what goes on in programming a complete overhaul for the upcoming update of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. If you are interested in the details of this task completion list, I have more information on my programming style on my Quality Samples page. My Software Recommendation list may also be useful. <<< I have screened the origin of my data and have been eliminating bugs. I went to a (U)1.1 ROM to eliminate some bugs. I have reviewed the naming conventions and made some adjustments. I have transfered my map changes, and am almost done transferring data to the new ROM. I have been still filling in and changing some data, but soon I will be back to just filling in data. For those who want to tinker, I will supply the .ini that I made for PGE (Version3.7). -BlackOak42 01/05/2017 >>> I have not listed all details, nor tasks, nor have I included the tasks before January 01, 2017. In other words there is probably something I have missed. Back to Downloads Back to the Home Page __TOC__ 01/02/2017 *Copied spreadsheet tables over to new file for PNMNXXXU11 *Added names table and completed name text and started running the tables to convert them to hexadecimal strings. *Tested import of name strings. (it worked perfectly) 01/03/2017 *Mapped (U) 1.1 ROM for all pointers used in PGE37 and more(still some left) *Created .ini for PGE37 *Copied Icons from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 for 0-151 *Copied Icon Pal Pointers for 0-151 from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Copied lower map route appearance from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Marked field instructions for Ponymon 0h-FBh;115h-19Bh at 71B000 to 89E000 (note:FCh-114h are different) 01/04/2017 *Checked lower route permissions *Copied and re pointed Ponymon 0-151 (Icons, Battle sprites and Pallets, and footprints)(made new Ponymon000 battle sprites) *Copied DexData from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11, re pointed DexText pointers, re pointed DexData pointers, removed old DexData and updated .ini for PGE37. 01/05/2017 *Re pointed Footprint pointers *Pointed PNMN FCh-114h battle sprites from ?? to PNMN 0 and removed ?? sprites and pallets *More ROM Mapping *Moved and re pointed 152 and on icons to prep pointers and clear unused space. *Finished Converting names to Hexadecimal and imported them into the ROM (0-411 including PNMN FBh-114h). *Copied names to Ponymon field instructions. 01/06/2017 *Copied Evolutions from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Copied Type Names from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 and re pointed (in 5 places) *Moved Types Pic PAL (move again) *Types(copied from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11, and re pointed) **PalletPointer **Pallet(20h) **PicPointer **Pic(4800h) **PicSpriteCoordTablePointer **PicSpriteCoordTable(100h) **EffectivenessTablePointer **EffectivenessTable **TypeNamesPointer **TypeNames(200h) *Copy Base stats from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11: *Fix base stats table 01/08/2017 *Checked and sorted movesets from FR 1.0, FR1.1, PNMN0.4, PNMN0.4.1r5432 01/09/2017 *Selected movestets from available data and copied them to the PNMN001U11 column (3 with Alternates others may contain some good move choices) 01/10/2017 *Checked the movesets that were marked by the spreadsheet programming for manual confirmation or selection. *Added filler movesets from similar Ponymon (need modified later) *Dumped the moveset table into the new Ponymon Data fields. *Made and ran macro to clear old movesets and re pointed moveset pointers to the movesets in the Ponymon Data fields. 01/11/2017 *Checked and sorted move names from FR 1.0, FR1.1, PNMN0.4, PNMN0.4.1 01/12/2017 *Copied map names from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Removed old map names and re pointed map pointers 01/13/2017 *Copied MoveNames from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Copied MoveData from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Converting and/or changing move type ID's from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 01/14/2017 *Finished converting and/or changing move type ID's from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Renamed many moves including a move I plan to convert to Sonic Rainboom *Updated Move names and movedata 01/15/2017 *Mapping ROM Intro 01/16/2017 *Mapping ROM Intro and TitleData *Planning Title screen 01/17/2017 thru 01/18/2017 *Preparing new TitleData(too numerous to list here) *Importing new TitleData(too numerous to list here) *Finished title screen. *Enemy Altitude Table 01/19/2017 *Copied DexData to update tables and back to ROM with changes. *Player Y Table *Enemy Y Table *Updated PNMN001U11(Ponymon0.5) with PlayerY, EnemyY, and EnemyAltitude 01/20/2017 *Decoding and planing OverworldSprites and creating a table 01/21/2017 *Identified all PKMN map sprites and pallet ID's and map locations. *Tested cheat codes on new ROM and found VBA-M-WX generic codes work. 01/22/2017 *Transfered font changes from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Reviewing names for Dex2 and Dex3 Ponymon 01/23/2017 *Reviewing names for Dex2 and Dex3 Ponymon *Finished OEM Type Sprite makeover *Replaced 2044 instances of "Ké" with "NY" *Reworked Rainbow Dash replacement of Pika in opening text from PNMN014 (Rejected) 01/24/2017 *Made new Rainbow Dash replacement for Pika, and inserted her into ROM *Went to workfile PNMN002U11 to save PNMN001U11 as a checkpoint *Replaced PNMN014 TypesPic with new TypesPic *Preparing Item Tables *Made AdvancedItemEditor .ini with selectable FR 1.0 and FR 1.1 01/25/2017 *Finised ItemData/ItemUsage Table 01/26/2017 *resorting Names and Name selection (Finished 1 to 200) 01/27/2017 *Name Selection (about 30 too many) 01/28/2017 *Finished name Selection (Still open for negotiation) 01/29/2017 *New ?Icon to replace OEM *Inserted New ?Icon in ROM *Made algorithm and checklist to shift data to new names and order *Shifting some data to new locations. 01/30/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (~67%) 01/31/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (~97%) 02/01/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (100%) *Went to workfile PNMN003U11 to save PNMN002U11 as a checkpoint *Updated shifted names in ROM adding some fillers 02/02/2017 *Updated shifted BaseStats in ROM adding some fillers *Added remaining names to table and imported to ROM *Copied names to Ponymon Field instructions *Reordered NationalDex Table order to match PNMN and imported to ROM *Reordered SecondDex Table order to match PNMN and imported to ROM *Finished ALL Evolutions (Worked and checked) *Finished ALL Names (Checked) 02/03/2017 *Finished ALL CatchRates (BaseStats) *Finished ALL BaseExperience (BaseStats) 02/04/2017 *Finished ALL RunRates (BaseStats) *Finished ALL FemaleRate (BaseStats) *Finished ALL HappinessLvl (BaseStats) *Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense, and Types (BaseStats) 02/05/2017 *Finished ALL DirColor (BaseStats) *Imported BaseStat updates to ROM 02/06/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=80.5% done) (includes checking) *Abilities 1 and 2 set to none for ALL Ponymon (BaseStats) (for now) *ALL HeldItems set to none (BaseStats) *ALL Steps to hatch set to 14h and egg groups set to disabled (BaseStats) *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=79.2% done) (includes checking) **Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense **Type1, Type2 **EVs1, EVs2 02/07/2017 *Imported BaseStat updates to ROM *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.0% done) (includes checking) **Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense **Type1, Type2 **EVs1, EVs2 02/08/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.5% done) (includes checking) **Added filler stats for the rest *Made new sprite size, height and weight chart 02/09/2017 *Made BattleSprite sizing template *Made N Dinky battle sprite 02/10/2017 *Working PonydexData (15% of entries completed) *worked out sizing for minimal sprite rework *Reworked Lyra Sprite and made new NScootaloo Sprite to check template 02/11/2017 to 02/16/2017 *Working PonydexData (21.7% of entries completed 100% not including PicData) *Updated ROM with PonydexData 02/17/2017 *Finished mapping overworld poke sprites and Pallets and started working Pony sprites *Modified 3 of 3 overmap sprites from 0.4 and made 5 more 02/18/2017 *Finished mapping ALL 154 overworld sprites and isolated unused sprite pallets 02/19/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.6% done) (includes checking) 02/23/2017 to 02/28/2017 *Mapping ROM Text (dialog, signs, etc.) up to D00000h *Brief look into GBA cries and music and midi *Maud Sprite for Tutorial *Straightened a Ponymon Sprite mixup 03/01/2017 *Completed mapping ROM Text (dialog, signs, etc.) 03/02/2017 to 03/04/2017 *Modified RD Icon for How To's/Tutorials *Dextext updates 03/05/2017 *Completed Dextext updates and new for Ponymon 0 to 151. *Completed ALL Dextext updates (only previously filled text) 03/06/2017 *Checked Dextext updates with a few corrections. 03/07/2017 to 03/08/2017 *Updated name changes between Rom and tables *Evaluated Moves for completion marking Ponified moves *Evaluating Moves 0 to 100 for STAB *Found Sprite usage issue (Maping affected Ponymon and preparing a work around) 03/09/2017 to 03/10/17 *Wiki cleanup. *planning ROM layout modifications 03/11/2017 *Made ROM Layout modifications for the Sprite "work around"(tested successfully) *Working on Moves 03/12/2017 to 03/14/2017 *Working on Moves *Planing Rom Reorg for Eggs and Unowns *Prepared ROM for Egg sprites and pallets for use(Reorg ROM) 03/15/2017 to 03/16/2017 *Prepared ROM for Unowns sprites and pallets for use(Reorg ROM) *Updated Type Icons in ROM, and reorg Icon table and Picture. *Mapping Move Animation Tiles and Pallets *Found and fixed a minor movesprite glitch 03/17/2017 *Finished mapping Move sprites and pallets *Mapping TrainerData and Trainer Parties 03/18/2017 *Fixed first two Rival Battles plus starters on third (TrainerBattles 146h to 14Eh) *Made Catch area list patterns to enhance pony choice randomness after noticing a tendency with the Random choice generator. 03/19/2017 to 03/20/2017 *TrainerData and TrainerParty planning (ROM and Tables) *Update Catch area tables *Maud Sprite Tutorial 03/26/2017 to 03/29/2017 *Locating Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 31.2 ~89% done) 03/31/2017 *Locating Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 33.4 ~92% done) 04/01/2017 *Located Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 100% done) *Reviewing unused Specials and Trainer battles *Some Music and sound research 04/02/2017 *Some Reviewing unused Specials and Trainer battles 04/03/2017 to 04/04/2017 *Remade Catch Area table *Mapping Catch Locations and types (Map Catch locations and types to 69% done; types are Grass, Water, Rock, Fishing, and Grass=Cave) 04/05/2017 to 04/06/2017 *Finished mapping catch locations and types. (Maps=425; Maps with catch types=123; Total catch type locations=217) *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = ?% re-evaluating all) *Separating Fishing catch type into OldRod, GoodRod and SuperRod *Working on the storyline (Intro text) *Swapped the names of Fillydelphia and Manehattan to match geographic locations 04/07/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = ?% re-evaluating all) *Renaming locations needed to determine catch areas 04/08/2017 to 04/10/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 5.0% PonymonObtainable = 29.6%) *Added sprites from Computerstickman *Cleanup and reorg workfile and research info to make backup easy and quick *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. 04/11/2017 to 04/15/2017 *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 5.0% PonymonObtainable = 39.8%) 04/16/2017 to 04/21/2017 *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 18.2% PonymonObtainable > 60.8%) 04/22/2017 to 04/28/2017 *Type Icon improvements *Catch locations (CatchTypeLocations = 25.6% PonymonObtainable = 67.1%) *Tracing code to change requirements to get a national dex update. *Tracked a bug to my progress save (anti cheat codes flagged a party Ponymon). Checking results without using modified Ponymon. *Modified the interaction scripts with Bill to be more efficient, making room for addition of a national dex upgrade to ease the increase of Ponymon obtainable in the game. *Added National Dex upgrade to bills "gifts" script. 04/29/2017 to 04/30/2017 *Changed the Dex given at the beginning to the upgraded National Dex. *Reverted "Bill" script to the more efficient but pre-Dex upgrade revision. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 29.9% PonymonObtainable > 68.1%) 05/01/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 38.4% PonymonObtainable > 95.1%) 05/02/2017 to 05/05/2017 *Map location modification for location use *Changing location names on PNG map to lower case to indicate modified maps. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 42.0% PonymonObtainable > 95.8%) *Importing Ponymon to ROM catch locations and scripts Category:Meta Pages